paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Paperon de' Paperoni
|tab2 = Gallery|titolo2=Galleria di immagini |tab3 = Storie |titolo3=Storie presenti |tab4 = Storia di Doretta e Paperone|titolo4=Doretta e Paperone }} Paperon de' Paperoni (in originale Scrooge McDuck) è un personaggio Disney dell' universo dei paperi, nonchè il papero più ricco del mondo. Scozzese, nato da famiglia umile ma con un passato molto prestigioso, Paperone ha costruito da solo, in più di settant'anni, un'enorme fortuna che è attualmente in continuo aumento. Attualmente risiede a Paperopoli, nel suo deposito-ufficio contenente i suoi tre ettari cubici di dollari. L'immenso patrimonio contenuto in quell'edificio, senza contare i soldi depositati in banca e guadagnati dalle imprese, ammonta a cinque multiplusilioni, nove impossibilioni, sette fantasticatrilioni di dollari e dodici cent. Paperone in' oltre è anche autore di molte citazioni famose e/o divertenti. Paperone è lo zio di Paperino e Della Duck, prozio di Qui, Quo, Qua; fratello di Ortensia e di Matilda e figlio di Piumina O'Drake e Fergus de' Paperoni. Una vecchia genealogia lo vedeva come fratello di Nonna Papera, ma questo è un errore: Elvira Coot è la mamma di Quackmore Duck, marito di Ortensia e padre di Paperino e Della. Debutto Paperon de' Paperoni compare per la prima volta nella storia Il natale di Paperino sul monte orso, scritta e disegnata dall' artista statunitense Carl Barks e pubblicata nel dicembre 1947. Il personaggio inizialmente era stato creato per comparire in questa storia soltanto, ma venne presto riutilizzato, fino a diventare oggi uno dei personaggi più famosi al mondo. Evoluzione del personaggio Il personaggio di Paperone subisce nei primi tempi una notevole variazione sia fisica che psicologica dal suo creatore, l'artista statunitense Carl Barks, che inizialmente lo disegna come un vecchio Papero, con bastette rettangolari sotto il mento, un becco lungo e rugoso con la testa spelacchiata, acido e asociale. Tuttavia, modificando pian piano, lo fa divenire il Paperone che compare oggi nelle storie, anche del Topolino, con le basette rottonde, il becco più corto, vestito per bene con palandra e cilindro, un po' tirchio, con sbalzi di generosità e di umore. Storia di Paperone secondo Don Rosa Paperone nacque a Glasgow, in Scozia, nel 1867, da una famiglia di minatori. Il giorno del suo decimo compleanno, il padre regalò al giovane papero un kit da lustra-scarpe. Paperone partì al lavoro e pulì subito un paio di scarpe. Il paperino cadde stremato per il lavoro e l'uomo lo pagò con 10 cent americani, che in Scozia non valevano niente; quel decino sarebbe poi diventato la numero 1. Paperone capì subito che il mondo del lavoro era difficile e da quel momento si impegnò al massimo. Dopo molti anni Paperone si ritrovò a lavorare nel Klondike, dove fece fortuna e si innamorò di Doretta Doremì per un mese. Tornò a Glasgow ricco, dopo essere venuto a conoscenza della morte della madre. Lì decise di partire con le sorelle alla volta dell'America. Arrivarono in Calisota, più precisamente a Paperopoli, dove fecero la conoscenza di una famiglia di contadini, la famiglia Duck. Ortensia e Quackmore Duck, figlio di Nonna Papera, si innamorarono subito. Essi condividevano una vita non molto fortunata e un gran bel caratteraccio e, infatti, da loro sarebbe poi nato Paperino. Paperone aveva comprato il terreno sulla collina Ammazzamuli, poi ribattezzata Ammazzamotori (poichè nemmeno il veicolo motorizzato di Paperone riuscì ad arrivare in cima) e qui venne costruito il deposito al posto del vecchio forte Paperopoli, eretto dal fondatore della città, nonchè nonno di Nonna Papera, Cornelius Coot. Dopo un lungo periodo di viaggi intorno al mondo, Paperone diventerà, nel 1930, il papero più ricco del mondo. Nonostante la rottura con la famiglia, Paperone farà conoscenza di Paperino e Qui, Quo, Qua 17 anni dopo e saranno loro a spronarlo a tornare in affari, dopo il suo precedente ritiro. 'La morte' Don Rosa, celebre autore di fumetti, nonchè creatore della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni, ha dato al vecchio cilindro anche una vera e propria data di morte,1967. La vignetta venne pubblicata nel 1991 e mostra la lapide del miliardario con le date di nascita e di morte e con la scritta "Fortuna favet fortibus", ''"La sorte aiuta gli audaci". Vicino alla tomba ci sono Paperino e Paperina che si tengono per mano, probabilmente sposati, e piuttosto anziani, con vicino tre Qui, Quo e Qua ormai cresciuti. In questo modo Don Rosa a concluso la sua biografia di Paperone, dando l' idea del trascorrere del tempo anche nel mondo Disney, a differenza di tutti gli altri autori. A proposito della vignetta Don ha dichiarato: ''"Ritengo che la situazione descritta in quella vignetta si sia svolta nell'anno in cui l'ho disegnata, 1991. Paperone non ha un grande attaccamento al castello de' Paperoni, a differenza delle sue sorelle che sono vissute lì, quindi immagino che la tomba potrebbe essere a Paperopoli. Ma quando provo a immaginare una storia che non potrò mai raccontare sulla morte di Paperone, sono orientato a pensare che sia morto in qualche grande avventura, e che il suo corpo non sia mai stato ritrovato, così che sembri più drammatico. Quindi la tomba sarebbe solo simbolica." Don, inoltre ha dichiarato, l' intento non ufficiale della creazione della vignetta, come anche si può evincere da questa sua spiegazione: "L'uso non autorizzato di quella vignetta è un vero problema. Voi avete visto quel disegno su un sito web che non ha mai richiesto il permesso di riprodurre o utilizzare quell'immagine! Originariamente io lo disegnai come mio contributo a una fanzine tedesca che aveva invitato molti cartoonists a proporre un'idea per illustrare la battuta "Ehi, Paperina! Cos'è successo a Paperone?". Era una specie di gioco - si pensava sarebbe stato divertente vedere tutte le idee bislacche che i vari fumettisti avrebbero proposto per illustrare la battuta. Alcune delle trovate erano divertenti, alcune piuttosto volgari... ma quanto al mio contributo, dato che ho una visione molto seria di questi personaggi, ho proposto una scena di ciò che potrebbe venir detto in un futuro lontano sulla tomba di Paperone. Non hanno mai spiegato ai lettori l'iniziativa della fanzine per cui la mia illustrazione fu fatta, così alla fine sembra che mi sia preso io la responsabilità di mostrare una scena deprimente e dare una notizia morbosa senza alcuna ragione! Non rinnego l'immagine che ho mostrato, ma è scorretto nei miei confronti che non possa spiegare lo scopo originale e il contesto della tavola a tutti coloro che vedono l'immagine su quei siti non autorizzati." Timeline secondo Don Rosa *1867: Paperone nasce a Glasgow, in Scozia, da Fergus de' Paperoni e Piumina O'Drake. Avrà due sorelle, Matilda e Ortensia. *1877: Paperone diventa un lustra-scarpe, ma il suo primo cliente, su richiesta dello stesso Fergus, lo froda, pagando con dieci centesimi Americani. Paperone prende la moneta, che diventerà il simbolo del suo successo. *1880: Paperone emigra negli Stati Uniti. Per primo incontra suo zio Angus "Manibuche" de' Paperoni, traghettatore del Mississippi e con lui si scontra contro la banda Bassotti, una famiglia di criminali, che rimarranno suoi nemici per il resto della sua vita. *1882: Lo zio si ritira e lascia la sua barca, il Dilly Dollar, a Paperone. I Bassotti distruggono la barca e Paperone decide di cercare fortuna nel "west": lì verrà assunto come cowboy dal re del bestiame Murdo MacKenzie (figura storica, realmente esistita, una delle tante incontrate da Paperone). Qui incontrerà anche un giovane, il futuro presidente statunitense Theodore Roosvelt. *1883: Paperone diventa un minatore, scavando alla ricerca di argento e rame. *1885: Fergus chiede a suo figlio di ritornare in Scozia per un'importante affare di famiglia. Solo una settimana prima di partire, incontra e diventa amico del milionario Howard Rockerduck, diventato ricco durante la corsa all'oro in California nel 1849. Conosce anche il figlio di Howard, John, che diventerà, una volta adulto, il principale rivale in affari di Paperone. *1886–1889: Paperone cerca oro in Sud Africa. Durante il suo primo anno, salva la vita ad un papero, Cuordipietra Famedoro (sebbene Paperone abbia conosciuto il suo nome solo molti anni dopo). Dopo poco tempo, Cuoridipietra scappa con l'attrezzatura di Paperone e i due diventano nemici, per il resto della loro vita. In america, Cuordipietra diventerà il secondo papero più ricco del mondo. *1889–1893: Paperone torna negli Stati Uniti, incontrando personaggi storici, come Buffalo Bill e Geronimo. La sua ricerca d'oro, però, fallisce nuovamente. *1893–1896: Paperone cerca, inutilmente, oro in Australia. *1896–1899: Paperone cerca oro nel Klondike. Qui incontra la proprietaria del saloon, Doretta Doremì. Paperone avrà una storia di odio/amore per il resto della sua vita. Nel Klondike Paperone troverà finalmente l'oro, a partire dalla pepita Uovo d'Anatra. * 1897: La madre di Paperone, Piumina O'Drake, muore a 57 anni, a Colle Fosco. *1899–1902: Paperone diventa milionario a compra una banca. Inizia la creazione di un piccolo impero finanziario. Nel 1902 Paperone diventa miliardario. *1902: Paperone torna in Scozia e decide di andare in America con Matilda e Ortensia. Sempre nel 1902, la notte prima della partenza dei figli, Fergus de' Paperoni, a 67 anni, muore. Paperone, Ortensia e Matilda sono gli ultimi del clan de' Paperoni (Angus era morto nel 1901, mentre per la morte dello zio Jake, sicuramente anteriore al 1902, non si conosce la data). Paperone decide di stabilire a Paperopoli, piccolo villaggio del Calisota (USA), la sede del suo impero economico. *1909–1930: Entrambe le sorelle rimangono a Paperopoli a gestire l'impero del fratello, mentre Paperone gira il mondo, espandendo il suo impero in tutti i continenti. Il 9 giugno 1920 nascono Paperino e Della da Ortensia e Quackmore Duck. *1930: Paperone diventa il papero più ricco del mondo, ma, dopo aver conosciuto i nipoti e litigato con la sua famiglia, rimane solo. *1942: Paperone, depresso e stanco, decide di ritirarsi dagli affari. *1947-oggi: Paperone incontra nuovamente il nipote Paperino e i suoi nipotini Qui, Quo, Qua, figli di Della e decide di tornare nuovamente attivo, attirando l'attenzione dei parenti e di vecchi e nuovi nemici. *1967: Secondo una vignetta di Don Rosa (realizzata per un concorso e mai confermata), Paperone, dopo una vita di avventure, muore all'età di 100 anni. Famiglia Paperone è l'ultimo discendente maschio del suo clan e, anche se non sembra, è molto legato alla sua famiglia e all'onore della stessa, come evidenziato dalla Saga di Don Rosa nella quale si impegna a scacciare i WhiskervillesL'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni che stavano profanando il cimitero del clan o paga tutte le tasse del castello, per evitare che venga messo all'astaIl nuovo proprietario del Castello de' Paperoni, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. Secondo Don Rosa, Paperone ha due sorelle; sua sorella Matilda sarebbe sposata con il plurilaureato Pico de Paperis, mentre la sorella minore Ortensia è sposata con Quackmore Duck, dal quale ha avuto Paperino e Della Duck. Altri parenti acquisiti sono i figli di Elvira Coot e Humperdink Duck: Daphne Duck ed Eider Duck e i loro figli (cugini di Paperino), Gastone (figlio di Daphne Duck e Gustavo Paperone) e Paperoga (figlio di Eider e Lulubelle Loon). Qui sotto possiamo vedere l'albero genealogico ristretto di Paperone (clicca per ingrandire): Ricchezza Molti, dai disegnatori ai lettori, hanno tentato di definire a quanto ammonti il patrimonio di Paperon de' Paperoni. Il valore esatto è però oggetto di dispute già da parte dei suoi autori, che spesso lo indicano utilizzando unità di misura da loro inventate: Carl Barks stima il trust di Paperone in 1 multiplujilione, 9 obsquatumatilioni, 623 dollari e 62 centesimi; mentre il suo allievo Don Rosa nella Saga ne dà una stima di 5 multiplujilioni, 9 impossibidilioni, 7 fantasticatrilioni di dollari e 16 centesimi. La rivista Forbes che pubblica annualmente la classifica dei miliardari del mondo, da alcuni anni ha iniziato a pubblicare anche la Forbes Fictional Fifteen, ovvero una classifica dei miliardari nel mondo della finzione comprendente tra gli altri Gordon Gekko, Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne e Charles Montgomery Burns. In questa classifica gli autori non potendo stimare i possedimenti sconfinati di Paperone hanno deciso di prendere in considerazione esclusivamente il denaro accumulato all'interno del deposito - i famosi tre acri cubi (ettari nella versione italiana) di denaro. In questa speciale classifica Paperone conquista finalmente la prima posizione nel 2007, in seguito al rialzo del prezzo dell'oro con un patrimonio di 28,8 miliardi di USDClassifica Forbes 2007.. Nel 2010 scende al secondo posto dopo Carlisle Cullen, con un patrimonio stimato di 33,5 miliardi di DollariClassifica Forbes 2010.. Con complicati conteggi, è stato calcolato che la fortuna di Paperone contenuta nel solo deposito di Paperopoli ammonterebbe a un totale di 2000 miliardi di dollari. Di sicuro si sa che Paperone divenne miliardario nel 1902 e che è, da un sacco di anni, il più ricco del mondo in assoluto (cioè supera ogni altro "concorrente", sia della realtà e sia della leggenda o finzione, sia del presente e sia del passato) in quanto le sue ricchezze totali, costituite da azioni, obbligazioni, immobili, imprese industriali e commerciali, banche, assicurazioni, miniere, materie preziose e da tantissimi altri valori di ogni tipologia esistente che, per ovvi motivi di spazio, non sono presenti nel deposito, sono veramente sconfinate, dilatate all'inverosimile e (quasi) illimitate, caratterizzate da un tasso di crescita annuo grandissimo e costante. Rivali e nemici Paperone, un po' per il carattere, un po' per la richezza, si è fatto nel corso degli anni numerosi e pericolosi nemici. Ecco qua un' elenco dei più pericolosi e ricorrenti: 'Cuordipietra Famedoro' Cuordipietra Famedoro è un disonesto miliardario, rivale di Paperone, cha ha fatto la sua ricchezza in diamanti, creato dal grande artista statunitense Carl Barks. Paperone lo conosce casualmente in Africa quando era in cerca d'oro. Famedoro è il rivale di Paperone preferito dai disegnatori americani mentre, in Italia, compare solo in poche storie perchè il rivale principale di Paperone è Rockerduck. 'John D. Rockerduck' Rockerduck è stato creato dal grande artista statunitense Carl Barks e appare per la prima volta nella storia Zio Paperone e la superbenzina, con l'intento di non esser più riutilizzato, ma in seguito il personaggio è stato "adottato" da molti autori italiani che lo hanno reso il principale antagonista di Paperone. Diversamente dal padre (Howard Rockerduck) e da Paperone, Rockerduck non ha dovuto faticare per diventare ricco, avendo ereditato i soldi dal padre. 'Banda Bassotti' La Banda Bassotti è il nome di una famiglia criminale, creata dal genio di Carl Barks, ed è una delle organizzazioni criminali più famose Paperopoli. Sono indubbiamente i principali nemici di Paperone. Il loro unico scopo, infatti è quello di depredare il Deposito del miliardario, spesso con esiti negativi, ma non sempre del tutto improduttivi. Essi vivono in una roulotte nella periferia di Paperopoli. Tra loro si distinguono per il numero di matricola sulla maglia rossa, che è una combinazione delle cifre 176-176. 'Amelia' Amelia è una fattucchiera che vive alle pendici del Vesuvio, a Napoli, e creata dalla mentre dell' artista Carl Barks. E' uno dei rivali principali di Paperone più pericolosi, dato che ha a sua disposizione la magia. Il suo intento è quello di rubare la Numero Uno per fonderla nel vulcano e di conseguenza diventare ricchissima. Di solito è sempre in compagnia del suo corvo Gennarino. 'Brutopia' La nazione della Brutopia, stato bellicoso e agguerrito, è nemica di Paperone fin da quando a battuto tutti i record di ricchezza. Spie brutonianepedidano il migliardario ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, per carpirgli segreti dai centri sperimentali o altro e più volte non esitano a mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote. Per questo, Paperone conscio del problema, tiene sempre alla segretezza più assoluta per i suoi affari e molte volte si fida solamente dei nipoti. 'Soapy Slick' Soapy Slick, di professione usuraio, fu il primo e unico creditore di Paperone Paperone durante i tempi della corsa all' oro. Paperone, infatti, fu costretto a chiedere a lui un prestito per l'acquisto dell' atrezatura da cercatore d'oro con un interesse del 100%. Fuggito a Dawson, riuscì ad arricchirsi e ad espandere la sua attività su un casinò galleggiante. Ancora oggi, tuttavia, si dimostra una spina nel fianco per il vecchio miliardario. Amori e relazioni 'Doretta Doremì' Doretta era (ed è tuttora) una "fiamma" di Paperone hai tempi della corsa all'oro. Innamoratosi quasi subito della ragazza, allora la "stella del polo" di Dawson, venne derubato da lei al loro primo incontro, dopo essere stato drogato. Successivamente, Doretta inizia anche lei ad apprezzare Paperone e se ne innamora, ma i due, un po' troppo orgogliosi e il primo, ancora diffidente per la tentata rapina, finirono per non fidanzarsi mai. Tuttavia, ancora oggi,benché tentino di non darlo a notare, sono ancora molto legati. Paperone ha nel suo "baule dei ricordi" un ciuffo dei capelli di Doretta, che ritiene il suo oggetto più prezioso, ancora più della Numero uno, della Pepita uovo d'anatra, del castello de' Paperoni e del Deposito stesso. 'Brigitta Mc Bridge' Paperone, soprattutto nei fumetti italiani, è insistentemente corteggiato da una papera: Brigitta Mc Bridge. Nelle prime storie sembrava che mirasse solo al denaro del miliardario, ma col tempo la sua psicologia è cambiata ed ora ama veramente il vecchio cilindro. La papera molto spesso è davvero assillante e tenace e tenta sempre di farsi invitare a cena o a teatro da Paperone, il quale la respinge (se arrabbiato anche in malo modo) quasi sempre. Tuttavia il vecchio cilindro ci tiene alla papera, benché non lo dia a vedere, anche se è ben lontano da considerarla come futura consorte, un po' perché è molto giovane, un po' perché è troppo assillante e soprattutto perché è ancora molto legato a Doretta Doremì. I tesori Paperone conserva nel suo "Baule dei ricordi" numerosi cimeli della sua vita, ricordi di avventuri, guadagni ed emozioni. E non importa quanto valgano, perché vecchio cilindro non li venderà mai. Ecco qua un elenco dei più importanti: 'La Numero uno' Nelle storie a fumetti in cui appare, la Numero Uno di solito è custodita da Paperone in una teca di vetro, appoggiata su un cuscino, come un gioiello. Diversi personaggi (ad esempio Paperino, Qui, Quo, Qua e Gastone) ritengono che la Numero Uno sia un portafortuna, ma non è così. Paperone ha conservato la moneta per motivi affettivi: quel soldo è stata "la sua ispirazione", il simbolo della sua determinazione a "lavorare sodo" per guadagnare denaro, lo ha accompagnato quando è andato a cercare l'oro nel Klondike, e in seguito nelle sue avventure per il mondo, fino alla costruzione del famoso Deposito pieno di dollari. La moneta, secondo Don Rosa, apparteneva originariamente a Howard Rockerduck, che la lanciò a dei bambini durante una visita in Scozia, e che arrivò tra le mani di Paperone dopo essere passata in quelle di suo padre, di un minatore, e di una misteriosa donna che sembrava fin troppo interessata a quel soldino. L'immagine a fianco è una delle rappresentazioni più recenti della Numero uno, ma sono presenti diversi errori: in questa rappresentazione, la moneta non vale dieci cent ma 1, e sul bordo c'è scritto "Banca di Paperopoli", quando secondo la cronologia di Rosa, Paperopoli non esisteva ancora; anche la data del conio non corrisponde, poiché nell'immagine c'è scritto 1947 e Paperone avrebbe guadagnato la moneta nel 1887. Nel 1961 Barks introduce il personaggio di Amelia, che attribuisce alla Numero Uno una valenza magica: la strega napoletana la desidera per compiere un incantesimo che la renderà ricca e potente. Il potere però non deriva dalla moneta in sé, ma dal fatto che sia la prima guadagnata dal papero più ricco del mondo (come spiegato in Duck Tales la moneta possiede "le vibrazioni di ogni affare, di ogni decisione, di ogni dollaro della vita Paperone!"): infatti, in Decini e destini di Don Rosa, Amelia viaggia nel tempo per rubare la moneta, ma avendola presa prima che Paperone la guadagni, è completamente inutile: addirittura si scopre che è stata proprio lei a dare al giovanissimo Paperone la tanto agognata monetina, dopo aver faticato per sottrarla dalle mani del padre di lui, Fergus. Analogamente, in Zio Paperone in: qualcosa di veramente speciale (sempre di Don Rosa, del 1996), Amelia si allea con la Banda Bassotti e Cuordipietra Famedoro per sottrarre a Paperone il decino, ma anche qui c'è un intoppo: dal momento che i suoi alleati hanno rubato tutto il denaro di Paperone, lui non è più ricco, e la moneta è inservibile per l'incantesimo. Nei più recenti fumetti italiani, anche Paperone attribuisce alla Numero uno un potere speciale di portafortuna: questo aspetto è criticato da chi conosce bene la sua storia, in quanto sembra che Paperone debba tutta la sua ricchezza a un amuleto e non al duro lavoro. 'Pepita uovo d' anatra' La pepita uovo d'anatra è un'enorme pepita, grande quanto un' Uovo d' anatra (da qui deriva il buffo nome) che Paperone rinvenne nel fosso dell'agonia Bianca, quando era un giovane cercatore d' oro. Benché avesse un valore inestimabile, il vecchio cilindro non la vendette, poiché rappresenta per lui tutte le fatiche che ha dovuto compiere per diventare riccoL'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni, e la conserva ancora oggi nel suo baule dei ricordi. 'L'orsetto Teddy' L'orsetto Teddy, un morbido peluche in vendita negli Stati Uniti nei primi anni del novecento e di clamoroso successo, era stato creato dal presidente Theodore Roosvelt. Paperone ne ha una copia e per lui rappresenta uno dei più clamorosi fiasci affaristici. Infatti, dopo aver vissuto col presidente in persona Roosvelt avventure incredibili durante la costruzione del canale di Panama per fermare un potenziale neo dittatore, Paperone riesce a convincere il presidente a pagare per i servigi da lui resi, ma al momento delle trattative sviene, avvelenato da una sostanza per sbaglio somministratogli. Così, dovendo chiudere le trattative entro la mezzanotte, Theodore chiede alle sorelle, Matilda e Ortensia di scegliere per lui e Ortensia sceglie il prototipo di orsetto del presidente, che la moglie chiama TeddyIl cuore dell'impero, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. 'Orologio d' argento' Vecchio cipollone in argento, regalato a Paperone insieme ad una dentiera d'oro (da lui poi venduta) del duca Bambaluc de' Paperoni dai genitori, come buono auspicio (e anche in caso di necessità economiche) per la partenza in America. Paperone gli è molto affezionato, perchè gli ricorda la sua famigliaL'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. 'Concessione del fosso dell' agonia bianca' Il vecchio atto di concessione (per altro non valido, dato che Paperone non vi ha mai pagato le tasse) del fosso dell'Agonia Bianca è uno dei ricordi preferiti del vecchio cilindro. Per quadagnarselo, infatti, ha dovuto lottare contro il freddo, i briganti, i militari e la stessa Doretta, che per un po' di tempo non ebbe altro scopo se non quello di impossessarsi della riserva aurifera di PaperoneL'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca - La prigioniera del fosso dell'agonia bianca, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. Duck Tales Nella seria Duck Tales, Paperone, ha adottato i suoi nipoti (Qui, Quo, Qua) e quindi presenta un volto un po' più smussato, per il resto delle caratteristiche rimane quasi del tutto uguale alla versione nei fumetti, al contrario del normale Paperone è molto più giovane e meno irritabile nel cartone animato. Nella saga, Paperone, è concentrato perlopiù nel cercare tesori e ricchezze con i suoi compagni di viaggio, ma è anche principalmente impegnato a difendersi dai cattivi. Rimane, tuttavia, ancora avaro per i suoi soldi. Paperone ha un codice che dice che l'unico modo per guadagnarsi i soldi e "guadagnare la piazza" e lui fa di tutto per contrastare, a volte anche i suoi nipoti, quelli che cercano di ottenerli in modo disonesto. Questo "codice" serve anche a lui per ricordarsi di non essere disonesto, utilizzando le seguenti parole: "Paperon de' Paperoni è bravo come l'oro". Egli esprime inoltre un gran disgusto per le persone che lo vedono come un bugiardo, avido e imbroglione. É stato dimostrato, nella serie, che l'oro non è la cosa più importante della sua vita. Infatti è la famiglia, e viene dimostrato in un episodio dove Paperone si innamora di una dea, sotto incantesimo, per stare con lei rinuncia pure al denaro, ma dovrà lasciare i nipoti e quindi si "autolibera" dall'incatesimo. A volte dimostra molta forza fisica abbattendo ragazzi molto più robusti di lui. Altre Apparizioni 'Zio Paperone e i soldi' Il personaggio di Paperone è apparso in vari mezzi di comunicazione, oltre che nei fumetti. La prima apparizione in forma animata di Paperone nel cortometraggio Disney del 1967 intitolatosi appunto Zio Paperone e i soldi, nel quale insegna ai suoi nipotini alcuni suggerimenti di base finanziaria. 'Canto di Natale di Topolino' Paperone fece un apparizione col nome di Ebezener Scrooge nel Canto di Natale di Topolino. Paperone sarà il personaggio principale come nella storia originale di Charles Dickens Canto di Natale. Dopo che viene visitato dai fantasmi del Natale passato, Paperone cambia le sue vie. 'Pippo nel pallone' Paperone appare anche come personaggio principale nel cartone animato Pippo nel pallone del 1986. La storia parla di Paperone che deve conquistare con la sua squadra il campionato e lo farà capendo che per vincere dovrà battere la squadra della Banda Bassotti. Nello speciale, Paperone, è doppiato da Will Ryan. 'Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas' Paperone, insieme a Paperina e zia Gertie visita Paperino e i nipotini il giorno di Natale. Dopo cena canta canti mentre suona il suo pianoforte. Come gli altri adulti, Paperone, è felice che si ripeta il giorno di Natale. I ragazzi per "riavviare l'atmosfera", il pianoforte è distrutto. Il giorno dopo ripete ai ragazzi che faranno il più bel canto di Natale con lui. 'Topolino strepitoso Natale!' Nelle vacanze di Natale, Paperone, si trova nella sua villa e invita Paperino, Paperina e i suoi ragazzi per tutta la stagione. É la vigilia di Natale e si radunano a tavola, quando Paperone va a prendere i biscotti, chiuso dentro un vassoio, li porta a tavola e li apre, ma i nipoti avevano mangiato tutto, di conseguenza Paperino si arrabbia con loro e li sbatte in camera da letto. Paperone va per parlare con loro e li spiega che se fanno i cattivi finiranno nella "lista dei cattivi" di Babbo Natale e riceveranno solo carbone, li racconta anche di come lui non abbia mai ricevuto quello che voleva perché era nella lista dei cattivi. Qui, Quo, Qua, il giorno dopo, si spediscono al Polo Nord per scrivere i loro nomi sulla "lista dei buoni". Quando si trovano davanti la lista non metteranno i loro nomi ma quello di Paperone. Il mattino dopo, Paperone, finalmente ha ottenuto quello che ha sempre voluto: una cornamusa, in più arrivano i giochi per Qui, Quo, Qua e dei tappi per le orecchie a Paperino per non ascoltare il suono della cornamusa di suo zio. 'Mickey Mouse Work' Paperone vanta di tre apparizioni in questa serie. Nell'episodio "Il giro del mondo in 80 giorni", prende il ruolo dell'antagonista principale. Topolino dovrà compiere il giro del mondo in 80 giorni, altrimenti perderà la scommessa con Paperone e gli dovrà dare tutta la sua fortuna. Nel cortometraggio "Sogno di una notte di mezza estate" interpreta il ruolo di zio di Paperino e va dal duca Pico de Paperis dopo che la donna (Minni) si rifiuata di sposarlo (sposare Paperino). Alla fine si vedrà che Paperino sposerà Paperina e Minni Topolino. 'House of Mouse '(Casa del Topo) Paperone appare in alcuni episodi della serie televisiva "House of Mouse". Un episodio rilevante è quello dove Paperone compra l'House of Mouse da Gambadilegno. Paperone cambia l'intero spettacolo sostituendo anche Qui, Quo, Qua (i musicisti del club) con una radio. Alla fine vedrà che i suoi tagli al bilancio hanno portato via il pubblico, così si riprenderà i soldi da Gambadilegno in cambio, di nuovo, del club. Fa un cameo in due cartoni animati nel film Topolino Magico Natale. I Milioni Recentemente sul settimanale Topolino sono stati pubblicati 10 episodi che vedono Paperone che racconta ai nipoti la storia di come sia arrivato ai suoi primi 10 milioni. La saga è intitolata Tutti i milioni di Paperone. Duck Tales Rilancio Zio Paperone appare nel rilancio della serie Duck Tales, il rilancio e' in versione fumetto e' finora e' uscito solo in america.In questo rilancio Paperone indossa la Palandrana italiana di colore Rosso e Blu l stessa che indossava nella serie animate. Nel primo numero Paperone si butta da un get per arrivare in tempo all'apertura del suo museo, ad aspettarlo c'e' anche il suo rivale Rockerduck.Il museo mostra i cimeli piu' importanti di Paperone per la prima volta in una mostra. Nel quinto numero Paperone i nipotini sela devono vedere contro il potentissimo Bassotto 000-000 ma non saranno da soli. 60° anniversario In occasione del 60° anniversario della creazione del personaggio di Paperon de' Paperoni, Don Rosa realizzò, nel 2007, dodici tavole rappresentative di Paperone, che sono uscite con cadenza mensile, con un'immagine centrale che raffigurava un aspetto delle avventure del papero e attorno scene rappresentative, prese da storie esclusivamente di Carl Barks. Ecco qui un elenco, con le parole di Don Rosa: 'Prime versioni di Paperon de'Paperoni' (Gennaio) Prime versioni di Paperone.jpg "Nel primo di questa serie di poster realizzati per commemorare il 60esimo anno di Paperon de'Paperoni ho scelto di esaminare, di quei 60, i primi tre anni e mezzo, in cui Carl Barks stava ancora sviluppando e riprogettando la storia del suo nuovo personaggio, la sua personalità e (come vediamo qui) i suoi abiti e le basette. Qui abbiamo immagini di tutte le più vecchie apparizioni del papero più ricco del mondo" In senso orario partendo da in alto a sinistra: *L'originale riccone anziano, con gli occhiali con stanghetta troppo grandi e la vestaglia, guarda il cucciolo d'orso, che in realtà non ha mai visto nella sua prima apparizione ne Il Natale sul monte Orso (DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #178 -- Dic. 1947). *Non ha più le ghette ma ha acquisito grossi occhiali a pince-nez (senza stanghette), un soprabito e un cappello da cacciatore, equipaggiato di pistola -- ecco a voi la tenuta da "gentiluomo di campagna" di Paperone ne Il segreto del vecchio castello (DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #189 -- Giugno 1948). *Elegantemente vestito con abito e bombetta, un Paperon De' Paperoni in un qual modo ancora malvagio si prepara a versare polvere pruriginosa sul suo inetto nipote Paperino in una storia da 10 pagine senza titolo (NdT: in italiano è L'eredità di Paperino, (WALT DISNEY'S COMICS & STORIES #104 -- Maggio 1949). *La prima apparizione del cappello a cilindro; Paperone è un elegante naufrago che si rilassa su una spiaggia tropicale in Paperino e l'isola misteriosa (MARCH OF COMICS #41 -- Giugno 1949). *Occhiali nuovamente con stanghette, ma con un vestito con risvolti di pelliccia, PdP incontra il Gongoro, anche se in realtà non è mai successo nella sua breve apparizione in Paperino e il feticcio (DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #238 -- Agosto 1949). *Il Paperone meglio vestito di sempre, con indosso un completo con cravatta e un cappotto con risvolti di pelliccia, le basette che vanno diminuendo, valuta il travestimento da Babbo Natale di Paperino in Paperino e la scavatrice (CHRISTMAS PARADE #1 -- Novembre 1949). *Per ammirare il raro esemplare tenuto nel suo zoo privato, Paperone è tornato ad indossare la giacca con risvolti di pelliccia, ma ancora non porta cintura e gli occhiali hanno sempre le stanghette, in Paperino e il sentiero dell'unicorno (DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #263 -- Febbraio 1950). *Ci stiamo avvicinando al Paperone odierno. Gli occhiali a pince-nez sono tornati e la giacca di Paperone ha ora i risvolti di ottimo fustagno invece che ispida pelliccia, ma il colore è nero, mentre le ghette hanno solo un bottone, in una scena disperata da Paperino e la clessidra magica (DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #291 -- Settembre 1950). *'Scena centrale:' Il "classico" Paperone moderno, così come appare a partire dal Luglio 1951. D.U.C.K. nascosto: La dedica "D.U.C.K." (Dedicated to Unca Carl from Keno - Dedicato allo Zio Carl da Keno) è fra gli strappi e le gualciture sul petto della tunica del Gongoro. 'Paperone e la sua Numero Uno' (Febbraio) feb.jpg "Dopo Paperone stesso, quale altro argomento poteva essere il soggetto di queste pagine se non la Numero Uno, la prima moneta da lui guadagnata? Nella scena centrale vi do una "generica" vista di Paperone che spolvera la campana di vetro sotto la quale il famoso decino si trova abitualmente, adagiato sul cuscino di velluto in cima ad un piedistallo di marmo" In senso orario partendo da in alto a sinistra: *È una scena che Carl Barks non ha mai mostrato direttamente, ma in questa pagina una scena mostrare il giovane lustrascarpe che guadagnò il suo Primo Decino lucidando gli stivali di uno scavatore su una strada di Glasgow. *Amelia, che raccoglie diverse monete dai più ricchi uomini del mondo per usarle come ingredienti per un incantesimo che la renda ricca, si rende conto per la prima volta che la prima moneta guadagnata, e conservata per tutta la vita, dall'uomo più ricco del mondo deve essere il più potente talismano di tal fatta sulla terra -- iniziò così la sua carriera di tentativi di impadronirsene! ("Zio Paperone e la fattucchiera" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #36) *Immediatamente sopra quella scena c'è una vista ravvicinata del piccolo Decino, anche se basata solo sulla congettura di Don Rosa che si dovesse trattare del pezzo da 10 cent più comunemente in circolazione ai tempi dell'infanzia di Paperone, ossia un decino raffigurante la Libertà seduta. *Rimpicciolito da una stramba invenzione, Paperone cerca di recuperare il suo Decino perduto all'interno di un formicaio, quando incontra un autoctono a cui piacciono i magnati. ("Il riduttore atomico" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #33) *La Numero Uno fa la sua prima, seppur breve, apparizione quando salva i paperi dalla prigionia imposta dai Bassotti ed è così consunta e sottile, per i continui maneggiamenti, che è sufficientemente affilata da tagliare le corde (storia senza titolo da $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #495 -- l'effettivo U$ #3 -- NdT: in italiano è "Grazie all'ultima monetina" o "Paperone e la Banda Bassotti ") *Un'altra scena dalla prima storia di Amelia, ma è di rilievo il fatto che il suo primo tentativo fu probabilmente quello che arrivò più vicino all'obiettivo di fondere il Decino nelle fiamme del Vesuvio. ("Zio Paperone e la fattucchiera" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #36) *Nella prima apparizione di Cuordipietra Famedoro, Paperone usava uno spago legato attorno alla Numero Uno per vincere una gara in cui fu proclamato l'Uomo più Ricco del mondo. ("Paperino e il torneo monetario" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #15) *In un'altra storia con Amelia, Paperone e la sua moneta venivano minacciati da strane creature senza faccia. ("Amelia maga del cangiante" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #48) *Un'altra minaccia da una strana creatura, stavolta nientemeno che un Marziano, mentre Paperone recupera il Decino dalla cassaforte del commissario di bordo di una nave affondata. ("Paperino reporter degli abissi" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #46) D.U.C.K. Nascosto: 'La dedica è nascosta fra i ciottoli sotto al Decino nella scena del formicaio. 'Paperone e strane creature (Marzo) mar.jpg "Nelle storie di Barks, Paperone ha incontrato diversi esseri intelligenti di natura terrestre oppure aliena. Il "popolo insolito" di Bark più famoso è rappresentato, ovviamente, dagli abitanti di Testaquadra che possedevano le uova quadre, ma Paperone non ha mai fatto loro visita nelle avventure di Barks, altrimenti lo avrei scelto come soggetto della scena centrale. Sono stato molto felice di assegnare tale posto ad uno dei miei preferiti, gli Indiani Pikoletos! Qui vediamo Paperone che perora la propria causa di fronte ad uno scettico capo Pikoletos e ad un altrettanto scettico scoiattolino osservatore" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Su un asteroide troviamo due razze aliene viste in "Zio Paperone e l'isola nel cielo" (UNCLE $CROOGE #29) *Ecco le Arpie greche che rapirono Paperone portandolo in Colchide, impegnate in una impennata aerea ("Zio Paperone e il vello d'oro" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #12) *Il re venusiano che dette a Paperone un intero pianeta d'oro in cambio di una scatola di terra, e fece l'affare migliore. ("Zio Paperone e la luna a ventiquattro carati" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #24) *Alieni in miniatura tentano di attirare l'attenzione di Paperone allo scopo di fare un grosso affare di compravendita di grano. ("Zio Paperone e il bilione in fumo" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #65) *La Regina delle Sirene invia un gorilla (un gorilla marino?) a prendere Paperone, invasore del suo reame. ("Zio Paperone nella reggia delle sirene" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #68) *Dopo i Pikoletos, i miei preferiti sono i Terrini e i Fermini! ("Zio Paperone e i terremotari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #13) *Per equilibrare la Regina delle Sirene nell'angolo a destra, nell'angolo a sinistra vi è presente un altro reale sottomarino, il Re di Atlantide, anche lui intento ad arrestare l'invasore De' Paperoni. (storia senza titolo -- UNCLE $CROOGE #5 -- NdT: in italiano è "Juke box ad Atlantide" o anche "Zio Paperone pesca lo skirillione") *Il capo dei Marziani raccoglitori sottomarini di metallo che ho già mostrato nel poster sulla Numero Uno. ("Paperino reporter degli abissi" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #46) *Da sotto l'asteroide, vediamo fare capolino un altro fuggiasco del poster della Numero Uno, un membro della tribù dei senza faccia visti in "Amelia maga del cangiante" (UNCLE $CROOGE #48) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Sulle frange sui pantaloni di daino del capo 'La giovinezza di Paperone '(Aprile) Apr.jpg "Penso di essere abbastanza conosciuto grazie alle storie della mia "$aga di Paperon de' Paperoni", e lì ci sarebbero molte scene adatte a questa pagina. Ma questi poster devono essere tributi alle storie di Carl Barks, non alle mie! E questa cosa ha reso arduo il mio lavoro, perché Barks ci ha concesso pochissime immagini di flashback della giovinezza di Paperone. Ma credo di avercele messe tutte. Nonostante tutto, per la scena centrale penso mi si potrà perdonare il fatto di aver usato la mia personale versione di Paperone giovane lustrascarpe. Barks ce lo ha mostrato a quell'età una volta sola, e lo disegnò che portava già occhiali; e basette; ma dal momento che Barks non ha scritto quella storia, cerco di considerare la cosa una buona scusa per non rispettare quella bizzarra rappresentazione" In senso orario partendo da in alto a sinistra: *Paperone scava in cerca di minerali di rame nel Montana, nel 1882, in un flashback nella prima storia nel primo numero di un albo interamente dedicato a Zio Paperone. ("Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #386) *Un fatto menzionato da Paperone nel rammentarsi dei lavori da lui svolti. ("Zio Paperone e il fiume d'oro" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #22) *Proviene dai suoi giorni trascorsi precedentemente "nelle guerre del bestiame della vecchia frontiera", citati nella stessa storia. ("Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #386) *Qui lo vediamo con le lenti, così come Barks ce lo ha mostrato in un flashback di quegli anni. ("Zio Paperone e la miniera fantasma di Pizen Bluff" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #26) *Paperone sul Missisipi, che costituisce l'unica storia di Paperone scritta da Barks e ambientata interamente nella sua giovinezza. (UNCLE $CROOGE GOES TO DISNEYLAND #1) *Paperone mostra orgoglioso il ritrovamento che lo ha finalmente reso ricco, la Pepita Uovo d'Anatra, che cattura l'attenzione di Doretta Doremì. E il resto è storia. ("Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #456 -- in effetti U$ #2) *Paperone quando parlava dei suoi tempi in cui recuperava tesori sommersi nel Mar delle Antille. ("Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #386 -- effettivo #1) *Per la prima volta il mondo vede Paperone sulle strade di Dawson durante la corsa all'oro nello Yukon! (ancora da "Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #386 -- effettivo #1) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Sulla parete del tunnel vicino alla spalla del ragazzo lustrascarpe al centro. 'Il Deposito di Paperone '(Maggio) may.jpg "La verità è che Carl Barks non si è mai sforzato di scegliere una unica versione del Deposito. Ogni volta, era pronto a cambiarne leggermente l'aspetto, secondo la necessità o il capriccio. Ma sembrò decidersi per un aspetto generale verso il 1956. Qui vi mostro, attorno ad una vista centrale di Paperone che si gode il suo denaro nel suo tipico modo, tutte le più vecchie versioni del Deposito del denaro de' Paperoni, rinomato in tutto il mondo!" Da destra a sinistra, in ordine di lettura: *La prima volta in cui si suggerì che Paperone avesse tutto il suo denaro in contanti e lo tenesse in un deposito, in realtà un deposito di grano in una fattoria, fu in questa storia senza titolo (NdT: "Paperino e la pioggia d'oro" in italiano) del 1951. Era una eccellente lezione di economia.(WALT DISNEY'S COMICS & STORIES #126) *La prima apparizione di un gigantesco "Deposito di denaro De' Paperoni" megalitico, posizionato su una collina del centro di Paperopoli fu in questa storia senza titolo del 1952 (NdT: in italiano è "Paperino e la ghiacciata dei dollari"). Il deposito viene descritto come "nuovo", ma in storie successive si diceva che fosse sulla collina da vari decenni. (WALT DISNEY'S COMICS & STORIES #135) *Più tardi in quello stesso anno, il 1952, nella prima storia dedicata a Zio Paperone nel primmo numero di Uncle $crooge, il deposito si spostò dalla collina ad una strada del centro, così che la trama potesse prevedere i Bassotti che costruivano nel lotto adiacente e che scavavano direttamente dentro al deposito dall'interno del loro edificio. ("Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #386) *Questo non è mai stato pensato per essere un deposito permanente, bensì solo una delle numerose idee "una tantum" per i furti della Banda Bassotti, ma Paperone cambiò tutto il suo contante in banconote e lo stivò dentro a questo deposito rotondo nel 1953. (storia senza titolo -- in italiano "Grazie all'ultima monetina" o "Paperone e la Banda Bassotti " -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #495 -- effettivo U$ #3) *Ecco il design più logico per il Deposito, usato solo una volta nel 1955; ci mostra una idea molto efficiente, con gli uffici De' Paperoni attaccati al vero e proprio deposito di denaro da 3 ettari cubici. Ma il successivo deposito cubico ha più fascino! ("Zio Paperone e il ratto del ratto" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #9) *Questo non è esattamente l' aspetto che il deposito aveva nella storia del 1956, infatti gli uffici De' Paperoni devono trovarsi in una stretta facciata davanti al deposito vero e proprio, ma sul retro, il che non pare troppo efficiente o comodo per gli impiegati. ("Zio Paperone e i terremotari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #13) D.U.C.K. nascosto: cercate fra le pietre del muro vicino alla mano sinistra di Paperone (alla vostra destra). 'Paperone e la Banda Bassotti '(Giugno) jun.jpg "La terribile, terribile Banda Bassotti! I più grandi, seppur i più inetti, criminali della storia del fumetto! Sembra che fossero gli unici cattivi ricorrenti che piacessero a Carl Barks -- dopo aver creato Amelia la ha usata solo per pochi anni prima di abbandonarla gli ultimi 3 anni della sua carriera, ed ha usato Cuordipietra Famedoro solo tre volte in tutto. Ma la Banda Bassotti attaccava costantemente il Deposito già dalla primissima storia di Zio Paperone nel primissimo numero della rivsta "Uncle $crooge"! Qui avete delle scene da alcuni, di certo non tutti, dei più celebri attacchi da parte della Banda Bassotti" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Nelle loro due prime apparizioni, i Bassotti non indossavano le uniformi da prigione apparse in seguito. Sembravano essere una "banda di strada", una "confraternita di mascalzoni", forse neppure imparentati fra di loro. Avevano il nome del loro club sulle magliette e portavano semplici cappellini da baseball. (storia senza titolo -- NdT: in italiano è "Paperino e la banda dei Segugi" -- WALT DISNEY'S COMICS AND STORIES #135) *I Bassotti cercano (con scarso successo) di imitare la dimostrazione di Paperone su come tuffarsi nel denaro, nella prima storia uscita su "Uncle $crooge". ("Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #386 -- effettivo #1) *Per far da contraltare alla prima apparizione della Banda Bassotti con cappellini da baseball sulla destra in simil guisa nella loro seconda apparizione, risalente ad un mese dopo, mentre scalpellano via il denaro di Paperone da un blocco di ghiaccio. (storia senza titolo -- NdT: in italiano è "Paperino e la ghiacciata dei dollari" -- WALT DISNEY'S COMICS AND STORIES #136) *I Bassotti si palesano ai nostri eroi che li avevano scambiati per fantasmi dei Conquistadores spagnoli nella storia senza titolo in cui Paperone va alla ricerca delle Sette Città di Cibola . (Ndt: in italiano è "Paperino e il tesoro delle sette città -- " UNCLE $CROOGE #7) *Eccoli che imitano un altro antico fantasma con una sagoma a forma di pirata e la lampada di un faro. ("Paperino e il Pirata Spazzola" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #23) *I Bassotti diventano astronauti dentro ad una sgargiante nave spaziale allo scopo di battere Paperone nella conquista di un pianetino d'oro. ("Zio Paperone e la luna a ventiquattro carati" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #24) *Una volta Paperone seppellì il suo denaro sottoterra, ma i Bassotti ottennero un pozzo che sgorgava denaro con la loro attrezzatura per l'estrazione del petrolio. ("Zio Paperone e il pozzo dei dollari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #21) *Paperone occulta il suo denaro negli alberi ma i Bassotti inventano una gigantesca macchina taglia-e-trita-alberi. ("Zio Paperone e la macchina scassatutto" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #28) *In una storia senza titolo (in italiano "Paperino e l'isola del cavolo"), i Bassotti si sono impadroniti di una macchina a raggi pietrificanti trasportabile, appartenente ad un professore matto che adora i cavoli (UNCLE $CROOGE #8) *Il Deposito diventa piccolo come in questa vignetta in una storia in cui viene colpito da un raggio miniaturizzante ("Il riduttore atomico" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #33) *Due Bassotti travestiti, il primo da marinaio robot e il secondo da capitano della nave, progettano di dirottare l'intera ricchezza di Paperone, nascosta in lattine nella stiva di una nave da carico, in una storia senza titolo (in italiano "Zio Paperone nell'isola dei Menehunes") ambientata alle Hawaii. (UNCLE $CROOGE #4) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Nel disegno a griglia sull'estremità posteriore della macchina scassatutto (alla destra della trivella petrolifera). 'I più grandi tesori di Paperone '(Luglio) jul.jpg "Ragazzi! Disegnare questa mi è piaciuto! Le storie di Carl Barks che preferisco sono quelle delle grandi cacce al tesoro! Ero così ispirato che ho creato una simmetria interessante per il design di questa tavola. Almeno credo. Ma potreste accusarmi anche di "imbrogliare" un po' per aver incluso alcuni oggetti che sono più "trofei" che tesori di valore. Altro imbroglio nella scena centrale che unisce due avventure ambientate in ambienti freddi. Paperone indossa la Corona di Gengis Khan ("La corona perduta di Gengis Khan" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #14) mentre assaggia il gusto del Bombastium congelato ("Zio Paperone e il tesoro sottozero" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #17). Oh, okay, ho imbrogliato di nuovo disegnando la pinguina amica di Paperone più piccola rispetto alla sua taglia reale, ma non volevo che fosse lei a dominare la scena" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Il "fantasma del Duca Quaquarone de' Paperoni" minaccia una delle prime versoni di Paperon De' Paperoni nella sua seconda apparizione sui fumetti e nella sua prima storia di caccia al tesoro ("Il segreto del vecchio castello" -- DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #189) *L'unico quarto di dollaro al mondo del 1916, una moneta che Paperone ha reso così rara che lui stesso era la sola persona abbastanza ricca da poterla comprare da se stesso ("Zio Paperone pesca lo skirillione" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #5) *Paperone circumnaviga il suo planetoide di oro solido ("Zio Paperone e la luna a 24 carati" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #24) *Paperone nuota nel deposito di tesori di una delle Sette Città di Cibola mentre l'idolo di Smeraldo che aziona la trappola lo guarda in maniera sinistra. ("Zio Paperone e le sette città di Cibola" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #7) *Quest' urna greca non varrà se non come trofeo, ma aveva un grande valore per i Terrini ed i Fermini. ("Zio Paperone e i terremotari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #13) *Una vecchia pietra che trasforma qualsiasi metallo in oro solido.("Zio Paperone e la favolosa pietra filosofale" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #10) *Solo uno dei tesori dal fondo di una fossa sacrificale allagata nell'America Centrale. ("Zio Paperone e la corona dei Maya" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #44) *La pepita uovo d'Anatra ("Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo" -- UNCLE $CROOGE FOUR COLOR #456 -- actual #2) *Mentre scoprono degli scavi molto famosi ("Zio Paperone e le miniere di re Salomone" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #19) *Il Rubino Striato ("Paperon De' Paperoni snob di società" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #41) *Immersi alla ricerca delle Perle del Kuku Maru protette da un idolo indù. ("Zio Paperone e i salmoni da trasporto" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #37) *Ancora mentre trasforma metallo in oro, questa volta con il Martello di Vulcano. ("Zio Paperone e il Valhalla cosmico" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #34) *Mentre fugge dal Dragone Dormiente con il Vello d'Oro di Giasone. ("Zio Paperone e il vello d'oro" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #12) D.U.C.K. nascosto: 'Nel copricapo dell' Idolo di smeraldo. 'Paperone e vari mostri! (Agosto) aug.jpg "Man mano che vado avanti con questi poster celebrativi mi diverto sempre di più! Questa volta vi presento i migliori mostri giganti o esseri soprannaturali (e un po' fantasiosi) che Paperon de' Paperoni ha dovuto affrontare nelle storie del suo creatore, Carl Barks. E sapevo quale personaggio doveva essere in posizione centrale -- il Gongoro ("Paperino e il feticcio" -- DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #238). Si, lo so che in quella storia Paperone non aveva veramente incontrato il Gongoro faccia a faccia, ma Paperone era la persona alla quale il Gongoro stava tentando di consegnare la trappola rappresentata della bambola voodoo. E in quella storia, una delle prime di Paperone, Barks non lo aveva nemmeno disegnato così come lo sto rappresentando io qui. Quindi, posso essermi preso alcune "licenze artistiche", ma ne è valsa la pena visto che ho potuto rendere il mio Gongoro il mostro centrale della pagina!" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *La Ragazza Selvaggia che viveva con i Dingo in Australia ("Paperino e la regina dei dinghi" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #62) *Adesso ci sono tre mostri fasulli. Primo, il fattorino d'albergo "fantasma" che si è scoperto essere un falso (a Barks non piacevano i concetti soprannaturali nelle sue storie), ma è una simpatica aggiunta visiva ad una tavola di "MOSTRI!". ("Zio Paperone cacciatore di fantasmi" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #56) *Un altro falso "fantasma", in teoria lo spirito del Duca Quaquarone de' Paperoni de' Paperoni che protegge il suo scrigno di gioielli nella prima caccia al tesoro di Paperon de' Paperoni. ("Zio Paperone e il segreto del Vecchio Castello" -- DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #189) *Un altro falso mostro proveniente dal Castello de' Paperoni, quest'ultimo è un membro travestito dell'antico clan rivale dei de' Paperoni, gli scozzesi Whiskervilles. ("Il clan di Paperon de' Paperoni" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #29) *Il Dragone Dormiente che proteggeva il Vello d'Oro di Giasone nella Colchide. ("Zio Paperone e il vello d'oro" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #12) *Nella parte inferiore ci sono tre''' mostri giganti, incontrati da Paperone. Il primo è uno dei leggendari Roc che Paperone ha incontrato in un'avventura che sembra essere stata solo un sogno. ("Zio Paperone e la caverna di Alì Babà" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #37) *Al centro c'è la medusa gigante che attaccò il sottomarino di Paperone mentre trasportava il Rubino Striato. ("Zio Paperone snob di società" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #41) *Uno degli enormi robot comandati dalla Banda Bassotti per saccheggiare il deposito di Paperone ("Zio Paperone e la meraviglia scientifica" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #58) *L' Abominevole Uomo delle Nevi dell'Himalaya ("Zio Paperone e la corona perduta di Gengis Khan" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #14) '''D.U.C.K. nascosto: Nel mento alla Jay Leno del Dragone Dormiente. 'I luoghi sperduti di Paperone' (Settembre) sep.jpg|link=Immagine "Questa tavola è un tributo a tutte le meravigliose terre perdute e luoghi speciali che Carl Barks ha creato per le avventure di Paperon de' Paperoni! Queste tavole si fanno più divertenti man mano che si va avanti, e questa forse era la più divertente di tutte... ma ci è voluto moltissimo lavoro! Il più grande regno perduto che credo che Paperone abbia mai visitato è sicuramente la magnifica valle di pace ed armonia, latte e miele, Trulla; in posizione centrale rappresento la valle nella persona del leader Trulliano intento a mostrare a Paperone le meraviglie della sua terra felice" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *In alto ci sono tre famosi castelli/palazzi delle avventure di Paperone. Primo, anche se non è proprio un "regno perduto" e non è nemmeno tanto bello da guardare, una delle proprietà più importanti di Paperone è il Castello de' Paperoni nella brughiera Scozzese. ("Zio Paperone e il segreto del Vecchio Castello" -- DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #189) *In alto al centro il castello di Valhalla che Paperone ha incontrato su un asteroide errante. ("Zio Paperone e il Valhalla cosmico" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #34) *La remota città di Colchide, immersa nelle nebbie, dove le Arpie custodiscono il Vello d'Oro di Giasone. ("Zio Paperone e il vello d'oro" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #12) *Ecco la città perduta di Tangkor Wat, da qualche parte nella giungla Indocinese. ("Zio Paperone e la città dai tetti d'oro" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #20) *Ecco un'altra valle perduta: questa nasconde le miniere d'oro degli antichi Inca. ("Zio Paperone e l'oro di Pizarro" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #26) *Sotto le rovine del suo palazzo sull'Isola di Creta, alla fine del Labirinto, fu trovata la stanza segreta del trono di re Minosse, piena di tesori. ("Zio Paperone e la favolosa pietra filosofale" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #10) *Ecco cinque delle Sette Città di Cibola. ("Zio Paperone e le sette città di Cibola" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #7) *Reggimenti di Terrini e Fermini marciare attraverso Terry Fermy. ("Zio Paperone e i terremotari" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #13) *La città perduta di Atlantide circondata dalle balene guardiane. ("Zio Paperone pesca lo skirillione" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #5) *Con gorgo che sembra portare ad Atlantide, ecco la splendida valle di Trulla (con le sue pareti montagnose drasticamente ridotte per rappresentarle nel piccolo spazio a disposizione). ("Zio Paperone e la dollarallergia" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #6) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Nella valle degli Inca, sul più vicino dei due muretti dove si trova la lama a molla. 'Paperone e Cuordipietra Famedoro' (Ottobre) oct.jpg "Per me, Curdipietra è il più grande avversario di Paperone, dato che è, come da tradizione di tutti i grandi romanzi, il "gemello malvagio" del nostro eroe! Ma nonostante Cuordipietra sia diventato, dopo 60 anni, un avversario famoso nelle avventure di Paperone, il suo creatore Carl Barks ha usato Cuordy solo tre volte! La prima volta nel 1956, la volta successiva più di 3 anni dopo, l'ultima dopo ben sette anni. Cuordipietra ha raggiunto la sua fama reale nelle tante storie di Paperone create dalla Egmont in e per l'Europa. ma dato che questa è una serie di tavole dedicate a Barks, questo mi ha lasciato il difficile compito di usare, qui, scene provenienti solamente da queste tre storie! Bene, ok, proviamoci. Comincio, nella scena centrale, con un classico e "generico" confronto tra i due magnati più ricchi del mondo" In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Lotta fra Paperone e Cuordipietra ("Zio Paperone e il torneo monetario" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #15) *Il Deposito di Cuordipietra nella Valle del Limpopo, Sudafrica. (U$ #15) *Ancora lotta fra Paperone e Cuordipietra ("Zio Paperone e il campionato di quattrini" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #27) *Curdipietra che lancia razzi al jet di Paperone ("Zio Paperone - Tutto per la concessione" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #61) *Paperone (o meglio il suo cappello) colpito da un denso intruglio miniaturizzante di uno stregone lanciato da Cuordipietra. (U$ #27) *La fine della grande gara dei gomitoli di spago per decretare l' uomo più ricco del mondo (U$ #15) *Adesso solo imprecazioni (U$ #15). *La grande gara dei dollari d'argento per decretare il Capione universale di quattrini(U$ #27) *Un' altra lotta fra i 2 contendenti (U$ #15) *Il jet di Paperone colpito dai razzi di dal lato opposto del disegno(U$ #61) *Cuordipietra che lancia l'intruglio miniaturizzante a Paperone con il suo enorme cannone, anch'esso vittima della rottura della della munizione (U$ #27) *L'inizio della grande gara dei gomitoli di spago per decretare il creso più ricco dell' universo (U$ #15) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Tra i fili del gomitolo di spago grande di Paperone, vicino al suo piede. 'Paperone e Amelia' (Novembre) nov.jpg|link=Immagine "Mentre i Bassotti vogliono la maggior parte del denaro di Paperone (tutto!), questa femme fatale ne vuole la parte più piccola... solo una semplice moneta da dieci centesimi. Ma questo decino è IL decino, la prima moneta guadagnata da Paperone. Secondo Carl Barks, creatore di Amelia (e di Paperone), la sua intenzione è quella di usare questa moneta per forgiare un amuleto magico che le dia il Tocco di Mida... '''non' perché il Decino ha di suo magici influssi di fortuna, ma per l'opposta ragione secondo cui è carico del potere che gli ha trasmesso lo stesso Paperone, maneggiandolo sin dalla sua infanzia. (Un altro aspetto considerato originariamente da Barks per Amelia su cui vorrei insistere è che Amelia non è la strega dotata di poteri magici spesso raffigurata nelle storie europee -- è una persona normale che ha studiato le mistiche arti magiche). Barks ha usato Amelia solo per pochi anni, dal tardo 1961 al 1964, poi sembra che sia tornato indietro ad usare i Bassotti come i soli nemici ricorrenti di Paperone. Ho scelto alcune pose classiche di Amelia da alcune specifiche storie, ma la maggior parte di esse possono essere apparse in qualsiasi storia di Amelia creata negli scorsi 46 anni. E sono organizzate intorno ad una scena centrale "generica" con Amelia che entra in possesso di nuovo della Numero 1 anche se, lo sappiamo, è solo temporaneo!"'' In senso orario a partire da in alto a sinistra: *Amelia che usa le sue bombe fumogene. ("Zio Paperone e il giorno di San Valentino" -- WALT DISNEY'S COMICS & STORIES #258) *Il Laboratorio di magia di Amelia alle pendici del Vesuvio in Italia. ("Amelia maga del cangiante" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #48) *Amelia manda alcune saette contro un Bassotto in una rara alleanza. ("Zio Paperone e l'arcipelago dei piumati" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #45) *Una delle volte in cui Amelia è quasi riuscita a fondere la Numero 1 per creare il suo amuleto. ("Zio Paperone novello Ulisse" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #40) *Un tipico travestimento magico. ("Zio Paperone e l'inespugnabile deposito" -- UNCLE $CROOGE #43) *Amelia usa una raffinata tecnica di pesca per afferrare il Decino al lato opposto del disegno. ("Paperino e il corvo parlante" -- WALT DISNEY'S COMICS & STORIES #265) *La fattucchiera utilizza un incantesimo per dirigere un meteorite infuocato dalle profondità dello spazio contro il Deposito. (U$ #43) *Amelia in posa. (U$ #40) *La fattucchiera utilizza un altro incantesimo, stavolta per richiamare una cometa dal cielo (U$ #43) *Il corvo di Amelia, Gennarino, gode al vedere l'apparentemente sconfitto Paperone. (U$ #48) *La lenza di Amelia dall'altro lato della pagina sta per afferrare la vecchia Numero 1 da un'esposizione al pubblico con quell'estremità appiccicosa!(WDC&S #265) *Una generica scena di creazione di pozioni (U$ #48) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Tra le fiamme sulla testa della cometa. 'SessantUNO Natali con Zio Paperone' (Dicembre) dec.jpg "Dopo le prime 11 tavole, il mio problema era pensare a un "finale col botto" per questa serie commemorativa del 60simo anniversario della prima apparizione del Paperon de' Paperoni di Carl Barks. La mia prima idea, essendo un grande appassionato di film, era una grande SCENA D'AZIONE! Un argomento che non avevo ancora affrontato era evidenziare tutte le grandi vignette d'azione di Barks. In effetti, continuo a credere che la migliore vignetta mai apparsa su un albo a fumetti è la mezza pagina della rottura della Diga dei Dollari in "Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari", nel primissimo numero dell'albo americano UNCLE $CROOGE nel 1952. Avevo pensato di fare la 12esima tavola grande il doppio, in modo da occupare due pagine, e rendermi possibile inserire tutte le scene Panavision di mostri marini che saltavano fuori e Sette Città che crollavano. Ma mi sono presto reso conto che o gli editori stavano già pubblicando le mie tavole su due pagine oppure avevano limiti dovuti al loro formato e non potevano utilizzare un'immagine di taglia doppia. Quindi mi serviva una nuova idea... In uno scambio di e-mail con Sigvald Grøsfjeld, un fan dei Paperi, lui menzionò alcune famose storie di Barks che non avevo ancora incluso nelle prime 11 illustrazioni, e notai che in quella lista c'erano numerose storie natalizie. Questo mi fece pensare... la 12esima tavola sarebbe apparsa a Natale, l'esatto 60simo anniversario della prima apparizione di Paperone! La prima apparizione di Paperone fu in una storia natalizia in un albo natalizio! In effetti, il nome di Barks per questo suo nuovo personaggio (nell'originale americano) era "Scrooge" come il personaggio del "Canto di Natale" di Charles Dickens... se Paperon de' Paperoni fosse apparso per la prima volta in una storia in un altro periodo dell'anno, Barks l'avrebbe probabilmente chiamato "John Rockerduck" o con un nome rappresentativo di un personaggio *facoltoso*. Ma Barks diede al suo personaggio un nome natalizio... l'"Ebenezer Scrooge" di Dickens non era particolarmente ricco, era solo avaro e bisbetico. Quindi la mia soluzione fu di rendere il "finale col botto" evidenziando Paperon de' Paperoni come personaggio natalizio creato per una storia natalizia. E questa è adesso la sua sessantUNesima apparizione a Natale!" Da in alto a sinistra in senso orario: *Negli angoli in alto a sinistra e a destra ecco Paperone offrire a Paperino il travestimento da orso utilizzato in quella prima storia "Natale su Monte Orso" (DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #178). *Ad occupare tutto lo spazio inferiore è la scena di Paperone alla testa della sua parata dei "Dodici giorni di Natale" dalla storia "Zio Paperone spendaccione per ipnosi" in UNCLE $CROOGE #47. *Sotto la fine della parata, in senso orario partendo da destra, c'è un cavallo malamente travestito da renna, che traina la slitta presa a noleggio che si vede nel lato opposto della pagina. *La successiva è un'immagine dalla storia "Paperino e il cenone di Natale" (WALT DISNEY'S COMICS AND STORIES #148) dove Paperino cerca di imbrogliare Zio Paperone scroccandogli un lauto pranzo di Natale travestendosi come un altro uomo d'affari milionario. *Sotto c' è una scena messa insieme dal LITTLE GOLDEN BOOK #D84 pubblicato nel 1960. Barks realizzò i disegni per illustrare la storia per bambini sui nipoti di Paperone travestiti come i Fantasmi del Passato, Presente e Futuro, che renderanno possibile per il loro zio il vivere l'avventura del suo omonimo Dickensiano. *Nell'angolo in basso a destra c'è una scena da "Paperino e la sfida natalizia", la storia di Barks apparsa su CHRISTMAS PARADE #9. *Sotto al centro posto al centro per una scena da "Zio Paperone e il ventino fatale" (da DONALD DUCK FOUR COLOR #367). *In basso a sinistra, da "Paperino e il Natale vulcanico" (CHRISTMAS IN DISNEYLAND #1) quando i Paperi trascorrono un bianco Natale su un'isola tropicale alla ricerca di perle nere. *Salendo a sinistra abbiamo una scena da un'altra caccia al tesoro natalizia una ricerca sottomarina di un bastimento affondato nella storia "Paperino e il Natale sottomarino" (WDC&S #172). *Alla fine, a completare la scena iniziata sull'altro lato con il cavallo ecco Paperone obbligare Paperino a vestirsi come uno scalcagnato Babbo Natale per imbrogliare Qui, Quo e Qua in "Paperino e la scavatrice" (CHRISTMAS PARADE #1). Ricordate che Don ha utilizzato questa prima apparizione di Paperone anche nella prima illustrazione della serie, ben 11 mesi fa. *(Ci sono solo due storie natalizie di Zio Paperone che Don non ha incluso -- "Paperino e i doni inattesi" (CHRISTMAS PARADE #2) e "Paperino campione di cha cha cha" (CHRISTMAS PARADE / DELL GIANT #26). Ma non c'erano scene utilizzabili con Zio Paperone in nessuna delle due.) D.U.C.K. nascosto: Tra i pennacchi dei tamburini in alto a sinistra. Italia e America C'è una grande differenza dal Paperone italiano e il Paperone americano. La prima differenza sta' nei disegni: infatti, i disegni del Paperone Italiano sono piu' sporchi mentre quelli del Paperone Americano sono più puliti. La seconda differenza sta nella palandrana; quella Italiana è rossa a risvolti neri, mentre quella Americana è rossa a risvolti grigi. Curiosità *Secondo molti, Paperon de' Paperoni è il personaggio dei fumetti più conosciuto del mondo e la sua fama supera quella di Topolino. *Benchè sia definito tirchio e faccia molte volte storie per pochi cent, ha numerose volte sbalzi di umore per cui spende con leggerezza milioni, soprattutto quando si tratta di difendere il suo onore o quello della famiglia. *Molti fan ironizzano sul fatto che Carl Barks (e successivamente gli artisti italiani) disegnino Paperone all' età di 80 anni così arzillo e in vigore, dicendo che il vecchio cilindro ringiovanisca col tempo. *Curiosamente Paperone muore nel 1967, l' anno in cui Carl Barks è andato in pensione. Voci correlate * Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni * Carl Barks * Don Rosa Note fr:Balthazar Picsou el:Σκρουτζ_Μακ_Ντακ en:Scrooge McDuck Categoria:Voci in Bacheca Categoria:Universo dei paperi Categoria:Personaggi di Carl Barks Categoria:Clan de' Paperoni Categoria:Personaggi della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni Categoria:Personaggi considerati come deceduti Categoria:Personaggi del vecchio West Categoria:DuckTales